Next time, leave the dog at home, Kaiba
by BitterPixieBro
Summary: Kaiba takes his kids to the park, he struggles, Honda helps him out. Good lord, give me a review, please.


"Is that Kaiba?"

Junouchi's words broke through the silence which had taken over our group. It had been some years since we had all been together last, and the company, although nostalgic, wasn't lively.

At Jounouchi's words, all heads turned to the spot which he pointed to.

Although doubt rippled through the group, as the attire worn and children in company would lead us to believe otherwise. None of us had kept caught up with Kaiba's life, none of us had known of his children, or his marriage, in this moment, not even I had.

Soon, we came to a consensus, each member of our group reluctantly coming to terms that the man, struggling with two small children and a dog, could only have been Kaiba Seto.

As this agreement was reached, questions rose.

"When did he become a father?"

"Is he watching kids for someone else?"

"A dog?"

"Is that really Kaiba?"

Just like that, their doubts were rising up once more.

I was no better, not in this instance. I sat by I'm speechless silence as I watched Kaiba struggle.

The dog kept pulling at the leash, trying to run further than he could, constantly tugging at Kaiba's arm. One child walked alongside Kaiba, constantly stopping to pick flowers. The other child seemed to be fast asleep within the stroller that Kaiba pushed.

No one seemed to find it necessary to help him.

He didn't seem to be in too much trouble as things were.

It wasn't until the child who walked demanded to be carried that things seemed to be growing even just slightly difficult.

Before that moment Kaiba seemed to be taking care of everything on his own, yet it was clear he only had two arms available and three responsibilities.

"Poor guy, doesn't look like he knows what to do."

No one bothered to try as they watched him.

The dog still tugged at Kaiba's arm.

The child still asked to be carried.

Kaiba looked between his three responsibilities with worry.

I looked to my old friends, expecting one of them to stand and help.

None bothered.

They weren't who they used to be, it seemed.

With a deep breath, I stood.

If no one would help Kaiba while he clearly needed it, what would he do?

I could already hear their response to my actions, I could feel their eyes on my back.

"What is he doing?"

I could easily answer that question myself.

I was being a decent human being.

I didn't waver, not even as I reached Kaiba's side.

"You look like you could use some help."

He looked up from the child who had demanded his attention.

"Are you here to offer it, or to mock me?"

"So long as you're willing to accept, I'd like to offer assistance."

He seemed to be at a loss for a few moments as he looked between the children and the dog once more.

He soon took the child in front of him into his arms.

"Could you get the stroller?"

The child in his arms clung to his chest, acted as though I would dare hurt either of them.

I nodded in response. Kaiba still held onto the dog's leash with his free arm.

Had he taken the more difficult job on purpose?

"So, are these your kids?"

He nodded now.

"Why would I be with children that aren't mine?"

I saw no flaw in his logic.

"Makes sense. . . Where's their mother? She couldn't make it today?"

I figured that it was a safe bet that he had married. Both children seemed to look like him, same hair colour, and from what I could tell from the elder child, eyes as well.

Kaiba didn't miss a moment before responding.

"She's been ejected from our lives."

He did not seem to be even slightly saddened by his words, as though he talked of a disease they had all been cured of.

What kind of woman had his wife been?

I decided not to pursue the topic any further.

"What are their names?"

He glanced to me, but this did not last long.

"He's Akihiko."

He gestured to the child in his arms.

I had to take a moment to process the information given to me, as the boy in question wore hair nearly as long as he was tall, and a dress which was coloured multiple shades of pink.

Had this been Kaiba's decision, or Akihiko's?

The boy still seemed to hide behind his father, as much as he could with the way he was positioned in Kaiba's arms.

"His brother is Kai-liang."

I couldn't see the other boy from where I stood behind his stroller, but I had been able to see him earlier.

A moment of silence came over us.

Akihiko pulled on his father's shirt.

Kaiba leaned down ro listen to him.

Soon enough, he was shaking his head.

"No, baby."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Secret question!"

Akihiko was quick to answer, as if he believed his father would have told me what had been asked.

A look of mild amusement crossed Kaiba's face.

He gave a shrug as though to communicate that there was nothing he could do.

"Secret question."

I couldn't help the laughter which rose up at this.

"Cute kids."

Akihiko started laughing now too. The initial distrust he had felt for me dissapated, even if only a little.

Without another word, Kaiba left the sidewalk, headed into the grass.

With hesitation, I followed his lead.

He lead us to a large tree, one which seemed to be abandoned, for now.

It wouldn't be until later in the day that it was surrounded, surely.

The teenagers weren't even out of school yet.

It was now that he set Akihiko down, gave the boy the dogs leash.

This seemed to be a better idea now than it would have been earlier, as said dog laid itself down beneath the shade.

Kaiba was at my side soon.

He didn't bother asking me to move before he knelt down and pulled a bag from the bottom of the stroller.

For a moment, I was struck with confusion.

He no longer seemed to notice me, or care for my presence.

A blanket was laid down on the grass.

The dog moved onto it.

Akihiko laid on the dog.

Kaiba got his younger son from the stroller, careful not to wake him from his nap.

He really didn't seem to notice me.

Had he expected me to leave now?

Wouldn't he need help leaving the park once all this was done?

"Mind if I join you?"

His gaze snapped up to me.

He seemed to be brought back.

I was certain that he wanted time alone with his kids.

I'd have to be careful not to disturb them.

"So I can help you when you leave."

He took a moment now to process my words.

He nodded.

"You may, thank you."

I never thought I'd have heard Kaiba thanking anyone.

Maybe these kids had helped him mature?

Or maybe years of regret for the horrible shit he had done had been the cause of his maturity, either way, it was much better than how he had once been.

"No problem."

I sat myself down, some distance from Kaiba, yet still on the blanket which he had laid down.

Silence took over now.

Both children seemed to be sound asleep, or at least, one was, while the other was so focused on petting the dog, he seemed to forget how to speak.

Kaiba didn't seem bothered by this silence.

I was another story.

"How old are they?"

"Akihiko is five, nearing six now, Kai-Liang is three, nearly four."

I didn't see the point of adding what ages they would be soon, considering they weren't those ages yet, however, I was not a parent. I had no idea what could have compelled him to say it how he did, so I had no right to complain for it.

"They're pretty young, but then, I guess you're not that old yet."

"Twenty-eight."

"Nearly twenty-nine."

He laughed at my comment, immediately dispelling any and all fear I held after I had said it.

"And you're twenty-nine, nearly thirty."

"Sounds much older than it really is."

"You're telling me."

It seemed we got along much better now than we once had.

Was it due to the lack of company, or was it due to the time spent apart?

We were silent once more.

My big mouth only allowed this to go on for a minute.

"They look just like you."

"I thought you said they were cute."

He spoke as though the two things could not be possible for them.

"They have to get it from somewhere, don't they?"

His eyes rolled.

"Very funny, Honda."

My head shook.

"Not everything's a joke, Kaiba."

I didn't understand why I didn't just let this drop, as it seemed that was what Kaiba wanted.

I pushed my point as though it was crucial I got Kaiba to believe me.

Was it trying to win something against him?

Before he could speak, Akihiko started whining.

"Daddyyyyyyy!"

Kaiba tool his eyes off of me to look toward his son.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm hungryyyy!"

The kid seemed to have no idea how to take care of himself.

He was only five.

Could he be blamed?

Kaiba moved Kai-liang from his lap, set him down gently.

He pulled up the bag which he had pulled the blanket from, looked through it.

Akihiko continued to whine as he waited to be fed, he had stopped petting the dog.

Soon, Kaiba came up with an orange, as well as animal crackers.

He had definitely come prepared.

Akihiko was quick to take the snacks offered to him.

"Thank you!"

At least to make up for his whining, he had some manners. No one had told him to thank his father, and he still had.

The bag was set aside.

Kai-liang was picked back up.

Our earlier conversation was all but forgotten.

"You know, they say by the second kid, parents don't care as much."

He seemed genuinely shocked by my statement.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a shitty parent."

He didn't even pretend to be sorry, which was fair, as he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Glad to hear it, more kids could use a parent like yourself."

It was always silence that came up at moments like these.

Neither of us had much to say to one another.

I could ask as many questions as I'd like, it was clear that Kaiba had no want to talk.

Or so I had assumed.

As he stroked his fingers through Kai-liang's hair, he decided to start the conversation.

"I'm told that they're cutest at this age."

I didn't get what he was trying to communicate at this moment, I floundered.

"It's too bad that they have to grow up."

He nodded, as if lost now.

"I'm sure that if anyone has it in them to build a time machine, it's a father bird Kaiba who wants to see his babies as babies again. . . Or you know, you could find another girl and have more kids. That's easier."

He rolled his eyes.

"Time travel is improbable, and finding someone else is impossible."

"Why do you say that?"

"The surface of time travelling sciences hasn't even been scratched yet, and I don't have time for both dating and my children."

He really seemed to have everything figured out.

"You could always combine the two, anyone who wants to come commit to you has to commit to your kids too."

He scoffed, as if this was a ridiculous request.

"Name one decent person who would enjoy them tagging along to a date."

He had me there, I couldn't name too many.

I didn't know many women, and none of them were very decent.

Yet, he had said "person" not "woman". I could use that as an out.

I could turn this into teasing, veer away from the serious conversation that Kaiba had started.

"I'd like to think I'm a pretty decent person."

"Don't mess with me."

Easy, just as I had thought.

"What, you don't swing my way?"

I tried my best to sound disappointed by his response, and maybe I did a little too well with that.

He looked up from Kai-liang, his gaze lingered as he studied my face.

I didn't know what it was that he was looking for.

"That isn't the case."

It was my turn to study him.

I didn't take long.

"Don't mess with me."

"What, you don't swing my way?"

"That isn't the case."


End file.
